Crave You
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: A city wolf running away from obligations. A rural wolf running away from traditions. Crossing paths on one fated night. Meanwhile an unknown evil lurks in the shadows. Kacchako w/slight Kirimina/Tododeku. Werewolf AU.
1. Beautiful Things

AN: Will Nana ever finish anything she currently has on her plate? Yes. Soon. Hopefully. But before spoopy Halloweeny times are upon us – I got really passionate to get started on this new AU.

Note: For the most part this story will be T+ but I'm rating it M just in case it does steer off a bit with scenarios/description words. Still undecided on how in-between or more M than T this will be but better be safe than sorry.

TW: mentions of alcohol, drugs, needles, abuse and other 'dark' themes will be present. Consider yourself warned.

Ps. When I say 'knot' I mean it as in 'get pregnant'/not in the actual way wolves mate. And full moons occur once every month so that's a time when they're forced to change into wolf form.

Summary: A city wolf running away from obligations. A rural wolf running away from traditions. Crossing paths on one fated night. Meanwhile an unknown evil lurks in the shadows. Kacchako w/slight Kirimina/Tododeku. Werewolf AU.

For anyone who cares to discover new music.

Today's song: Beautiful Things by DJ Tiesto.

Happy reading~ :D

Crave You

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beautiful Things

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Run, Katsuki, run. _

Heart thumping.

Limbs burning.

Breathing ragged.

Teeth sharpening.

Vision shifting into night mode.

_Run, Katsuki, run._

His mind was screaming at him.

Ignore the pain, ignore the fatigue, ignore everything his instincts know. Everything except for his surroundings in the dark woods being illuminated by a glistening full moon.

"Argh!" the young man yelps, tripping on a thick root sticking out from a tree. Knees and palms getting dirtied by a patch of mud on the ground. Clutching onto his numbed left arm, he feels it slowly coming back to life.

Those assholes managed to inject him with a heavy dose of lidocaine and some other shit to slow him down. Possibly make him sleepy as he furiously blinked his red glowing eyes.

He wasn't going down without a fight.

Right here, right now he needed to get the hell out of the winding woods and find other people to mask his scent. But he knew he couldn't do that either, feeling as his body would spasm in slowed down intervals. Shifting into wolf form was a lengthy, pain inducing process but not nearly as torturous as how he's currently feeling with the added drugs.

He's only seventeen.

Running away from a council made up of members he's grown up respecting and disrespecting. Being groomed since he was a young pup for a role he's never wanted. He isn't the only candidate but he knew they were playing favorites with him.

Katsuki was lucky to be born from two alpha parents. Already having admirable, desirable traits since birth. But he's never been the type to play by the rules.

He wasn't going to give the current true alpha the pleasure of challenging him for the 'throne.' Besides he's pretty sure the true alpha wasn't looking to retire any time soon. That fucker could go to hell for all Katsuki cared even if he admits there are some things that didn't sit well with him in their society.

It's not his problem to fix everyone else's mess or keep tabs on who's following the rules and who isn't.

It was all corrupt bullshit anyway.

Growing up as a city wolf, Katsuki was raised to be loyal to the true alpha. While packs were smaller, sticking to immediate family members – they all were obligated to take orders from the true alpha, the overseer of the entire city clan.

If the true alpha says run, everyone asks how fast. If he says jump, they ask how high.

"AHH!" Katsuki loudly winces. Feeling his spine rearranging itself as he claws at his shirt, arching his back. The vibrant moon was calling to his inner wolf instincts. He needed to shift, needed to let the wolf out. He screams at the sound of his bones wanting to force the change. Cracking and breaking repeatedly into themselves as he desperately rolls in the chilled mud while gritting sharpened canines.

"NO!" he pleads to the howling wind, hating how raspy and broken he sounds. Thinking about how he didn't want to be dragged back to the true alpha's chambers to accept such a high honor he's never asked for. Didn't want to be branded and marked as a successor to a fucked up throne. No one ever said it out loud but a true alpha ran his kingdom like an underground yakuza.

That isn't who Katsuki is.

It's not the kind of leader he ever wants to be but the one he's expected to be.

He can't live a miserable life like that. One filled with riches, luxury, and unlimited power. He'd be expected to be a ruthless leader and then eventually knot as many perfect female candidates as possible. The more pups with various partners would ensure his powerful alpha lineage would survive generations to come.

_Run, Katsuki, run._

His mind roars, telling him to suck it up and endure the pain. He's never stopped a shift in the middle of it. Doesn't know how the hell he even manages to as he feels the control coming back to him.

Slowly, he gets up using the thick tree bark to balance himself. Looking down at his white shirt, it's clawed and torn, covered in mud and autumn leaves. He decides to shred his shirt off his body, bending down to dunk it into mud and then rubbing it against several trees to confuse the council members hot on his trail.

He could sense that they weren't very far, probably just waiting for the drugs they injected him with to take effect. Those idiots severely underestimated his true strength.

Leaving torn pieces from his shirt in all directions, he knew his scent would be faint due to the mud masking it but at least it'd buy him time before they found the right scent to lead.

Katsuki ran from the location making sure to jump over the tree roots sticking out this time. When he felt he had a good distance, he decided to leave another marker as be unzipped his jeans and peed on a tree stump. His scent would be the most potent there but it still wouldn't be enough to find him. He shakes and tucks himself, zipping back up as he rubs wild lavender on his chest, armpits, and neck from a nearby bush. Running in the opposite direction from his straight path, he takes a sharp right and then left, following the vibrations rumbling his inner ear drums.

A party.

It had to be a party!

The blond can't afford to get distracted by his brief moment of relief. He still wasn't, quite literally out of the woods just yet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki didn't expect to find a rave in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town had to be at least twenty miles away.

He's exhausted, finally feeling whatever cocktail of fluids they had injected him with but the alpha in him wouldn't go down without a fight. As he steps out into the clearing of the woods, the hairs on the back of his neck tingle as his first step onto gravel makes a rattling sound.

Looking down, he sees that he stepped onto an orange black light paint pen. It was the perfect disguise seeing as he's sweaty, shirtless and covered in dirt and lavender petals.

He quickly drew random patterns onto his biceps and chest highlighting his abs with the paint as he wasted no time in blending into the crowded warehouse. The place reeked of elevated teenage hormones, alcohol, drugs, and the casual hook up.

But there was one scent that had his nostrils flaring at.

An omega.

One littered in multiple chemical scents.

Katsuki hones into the location of the scent feeling as if it were a blessing in disguise.

He finds the person in question leaning against the back wall near the restrooms. Alone. A fairly tall figure, not nearly as tall as he, with black hair pulled into a small ponytail and red curious eyes staring at the approaching blond.

Katsuki doesn't give the guy a chance to speak up when he roughly curls his shaky fingers into the omega's tattered jean vest and slams his lips against his. He hears the guy loudly moan in his ears, tuning out the bass boost and cheers of the party goers.

He couldn't explain it but he instantly knew this omega was the answer to his problems.

Pulling away, the guy grabs him by the wrist and leads him into the men's restroom. Luckily it wasn't nearly crowded as the female's nor having puffs of smoke clouds coming in and out of it.

"Whoa dude, you're a great kisser but don't think I'm handing out freebies just because you've got skills" the black-haired male speaks up with an amused grin.

"What's an omega doing out here?" Katsuki ignores his comment and goes straight for his own question.

"Name's Eijirou, not 'omega'" Eijirou uses air quotes for emphasis, "and I could ask the same about yourself, Mr. Alpha" He wanted to say how he could smell his alpha rank the moment he stepped into the warehouse but kept it to himself.

Katsuki lets a 'tsk' rumble his dry throat as he continues, "it's a full moon tonight so how the fuck aren't you shifting?"

Eijirou coolly leans against a sink covered in various stickers and marker scribbles. He crosses his arms and shrugs nonchalantly. "Homemade suppressant. Doesn't always work but hey I'll take my chances when it does"

It's in that moment that an idea sparks in Katsuki's head. He closes the gap between himself and Eijirou, chests and foreheads touching as the blond stares directly into mirroring red eyes and whispers.

"Can you make a suppressant for me?"

Eijirou whimpers from the close proximity and the sheer power emitting from the alpha's natural aura.

"Yes, but what do I call you?"

Katsuki gives Eijirou a ferocious smile.

"My name. Katsuki"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two years later, Katsuki never thought a chance encounter with an omega selling party drugs in a warehouse rave would change his life so much.

He managed to escape the council members that night, evading their every advantage for a whole three months before they suddenly gave up on finding him. Technically, he wasn't needed until he comes of age at twenty.

Currently nineteen with only mere months ticking down towards his doom - he knew it was time to get the hell out of Japan. He was thinking about going up towards Northern Japan first for some time before moving borders into Russia and then seeing where his journey would lead him next.

Katsuki would finally get to live a life as the pseudo omega that he's been pretending to be for the past two years. Leaving Asia meant no more hiding from his forced upon obligations anymore.

He's kept a low profile for the past two years, made a decent life for himself in that time. Eijirou had given him a roof over his head and late-night diner escapades to look forward to but it was time to move on.

Katsuki will always be grateful to the real omega who not only had to deal with his temperamental attitude but also supply him with alpha pheromone suppressing injections made specifically for him.

Sitting on the creaky couch that he'd call a bed for the past two years, the blond splashed rubbing alcohol on a bicep. Prepping it for his monthly injection made up of a low dosage of wolfsbane and some other shit Eijirou refuses to tell him. Just so that he wouldn't be able to fully disappear from the now red-head's life and have a reasonable excuse to come back whenever he needs more suppressants.

Katsuki grunts as he visibly sees the liquid travel through his veins remembering a time when the side effects of the experimental drug had been absolutely terrible. Eijirou freaked out thinking he had killed the alpha when Katsuki passed out the entire day, the first time he took it.

Not knowing much about the mysterious alpha asking for his help back then, Eijirou had assumed the worst. Thinking that someone would be coming for him if he didn't hide the body and feign innocence. He had already been formulating plans to run away when Katsuki came to and nearly clobbered him for thinking he was dead.

"I've packed you six months' worth of shots so you better come back to me once you're on number five" Eijirou speaks up, coming out of his bedroom with a first aid kit. The kit contained the essentials plus the vials of the alpha suppressant and clean syringes.

"What are you, my mother?" Katsuki rolls his eyes amused by the red-head's obvious worry. He wraps up the used syringe, getting up to go discard it into the biohazard bin located by their kitchen wall.

"Quit being an ass for once. Y'know I'm gonna miss you like hell!" Eijirou playfully whines going towards the couch to stuff the small kit into Katsuki's single black backpack. The one and only thing he was planning on taking with him on his travels to who knows where in Russia.

"Yeah, yeah. That's why I'm letting you throw me one last hoorah" Katsuki dismissively tells him. He's never had to say goodbye to someone he actually cares about that isn't family. Leaving his parents behind felt easier than leaving Eijirou who's become an irreplaceable friend to him.

He thinks of them as friends because they weren't lovers. Never have been.

The first time they met, Katsuki only kissed him in order to further mask his scent with an omega's.

They've fucked once in the past but it was only because Eijirou's a dumbass who suppresses his shifts during full moons. No matter how much Katsuki drilled it into his head that he needs to let the wolf out every once in a while – Eijirou was adamant about refusing to.

It wasn't until a year into them rooming together that the red-head finally opened up to him and told him the reason why he hates to shift. It gave Katsuki insight as to why he had no choice but to use his alpha dominance on the omega. They had never brought up that one night and now it made sense to the blond.

"Get ready to have the wildest night of your life!" Eijirou excitedly tells him as he leans his entire torso against the counter dividing the living room and kitchen. He reaches over to get the black light paint pens from the kitchen's counter and hands the assortment to Katsuki to pick the color he wants.

Red eyes gleam with mischief as Katsuki allows a genuine smile appear on his face.

"Alright. Fuck me up" he laughs as he picks his signature neon orange pen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Take this and this and don't ask questions" Eijirou tells Katsuki leaning into him to whisper into his ear. The red-head hands him a small pill and a shot of vodka, standing by the bar and patiently waiting for the blond to take his party offerings.

"Smartass!" Katsuki lightly chuckles at the shot of vodka in his hand.

"Figured you should start getting used to it now if you're moving to Russia" Eijirou says in his normal voice but Katsuki catches his every word and flips him off with a grin before popping in the pill and downing the drink.

Tonight was the blond's farewell party at their usual hangout - the rave warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The place was known for its black light theme, not having a definite dress code. As long as party goers brought a black light pen as their entry fee, then they were free to roam. Katsuki never really went out of his way to put costumes on but humored Eijirou for once seeing as they wouldn't be seeing each other in quite some time.

He was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a pair of glittery black devil wings, and orange paint all over his shirtless body.

Katsuki was about to say something as Eijirou drank his own shot but stops his thought when his ears perk up at the incoming wolves entering the warehouse. Three felt familiar but there was a lingering scent of a new unknown rank with them. One stronger than the other three and he didn't like it. Especially with feeling whatever the fuck Eijirou had given him start to kick in and mess with his senses.

"Oh! They're here, brb!" Eijirou signals to his right with the nod of his head. That he was going to go fetch the others. At that, Katsuki relaxes a bit but he can never help the uneasy feeling he'd get whenever they'd come to the raves. This is where his journey started and he wasn't about to have it end here too.

He knows the red-head went to get their friends Denki and Hanta along with Eijirou's girlfriend Mina but there was always that small fear of the council finding him. Of them trying to drag his ass back now that he's almost of age to finish grooming him.

As the strobe lights begin to blend into each other and voices become distorted around him. Katsuki feels a bit of self-control slip away from him as his muscles begin to relax and his head grows lighter with a need to simply let loose. Forget about his troubles for a moment and have fun.

He doesn't realize the moment his body guided him away from the bar area and into the main dance floor. His initial alerts dying down into a meaningless numbness once the pill kicked in. No longer keeping track of where the new scent lingered off to once his group of friends split. He could still faintly detect Eijirou but his scent was being swarmed by delta ranks.

Katsuki wasn't one to dance with strangers but for once he allowed two pairs of slender arms touch his scorching skin. Twins. He could tell even as the DJ completely turned off the lights to let their neon painted bodies bounce even more off the strobe lights.

He didn't need to be an alpha to be considered irresistible.

The twins grabbed their own neon green paint pens, drawing random geometric designs on his skin while they tried getting him to feel them up through their skimpy clothing. Katsuki could smell the sex coming right off of them but it did nothing for him when he caught an intoxicating scent. Someone had bumped right into his side sending an instant electric shock to his core. While his eyes were closed, basking in the party vibes.

He felt the shockwave deliciously travel through his entire body before taking a moment to exhale and reopen his glowing red eyes. No human would suspect his glowing eyes as a sign of being in the presence of an alpha wolf. And no wolf would think he was anything but an omega due to the suppressant coursing through his veins.

Eijirou's pills never did last him very long but they did always manage to heighten some parts of his senses while turning others off. He stops the twins from whatever they think they're doing to seduce him, hearing them complain that he was ditching them. He maneuvers his body across the dance floor gaining some control back by blinking the glow of his eyes away.

His entire body was shaking with excited anticipation. Feeling it down to a molecular level as the wolf side of him internally howled in delight at the intoxicating scent growing sweeter around him.

Katsuki was on the hunt for this new scent. This new rank.

Threat or no threat, he'd get an answer soon enough.

A streak of neon pink catches his hungry eyes when he comes to a halt. Finding his prey, his eyes study the petite brunette completely oblivious to him. She was dancing with Mina. Both women grinding against each other in a fit of giggles. They were giving other men a show while they let the music move them.

Glowing pink lips, highlighted pink cherub cheeks, and neon pink paint scribbles all over her body.

Wearing a white romper and wedges with white glittering angel wings.

Brunette hair tied into a messy bun.

A beta wolf.

Katsuki subconsciously licked his lips and lowly growled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I already know this fic is gonna be torture trying to keep it at a decently paced slow burn but OOF. I can tell y'all now that the Kacchako will be one spicy meat-o-ball. *Chef's kiss*

On the bright side, I'm not gonna be keeping tabs on how long each chapter is. Compared to my vamp au where I'm trying to keep them fairly short.

Get ready for Alpha/Beta/Delta/Omega dynamics! I'll explain wolf related things at the beginning AN's as things roll out. Like knotting, heats, full moons, weaknesses, etc.

Come find me over on Twitter at: vanity_skyyy.

I don't own Katsuki Bakugou nor Ochako Uraraka and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.


	2. Lingering Sweetness

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I was starting to think this idea was a flop (regardless of reviews, I was still gonna see this idea thru) but seeing that there is interest makes me happy!

Some wolfy things: to be 'claimed' is akin to a soulmate, no other wolf can go after the same partner. Claimed wolf relationships share a deep bond, only downside is that the monthly heats become unbearable without their partners. 'Silver' is a weakness all werewolves have in any form. The 'moon' is almost sentient, sensing when her children needs her help. 'Heats' occur once a month, starting a week before a full moon forces a shift, they grow stronger three days before, especially after puberty. 'Ranks' are given since birth but are able to be promoted/demoted depending on the situation. 'Glowing eyes' is a wolf trait that can appear for several reasons while in human form.

Happy reading~ :D

Lingering Sweetness

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Run, Ochako, run._

Heart racing.

Limbs shaking.

Breathing anxious.

Teeth chattering.

Vision stinging with a threat of tears.

_Run, Ochako, run._

Her mind was screaming at her.

Screw traditions, screw obligations, screw trying to please others. She's precious, so very precious. Knowing she had been blessed by the moon as a young pup. The moon had seen great potential in her, gifting her the rank of beta and the rarest color of fur in wolf form.

Her parents were a lowly delta and omega couple. If she had to take a guess at what her 'real' rank would've been, it would most likely had been a delta. Being a beta did nothing for her. She had some authority in their pack but without being claimed by another beta or better yet, an alpha, she really had no say.

What made her get away with most things was the mere fact she had been a miracle. Hunters had found their home out in the middle of the winding woods. A storm of flying silver arrows pierced the sky when she was only four. It was the age when all pups were first discovering their shifting abilities. Ochako had been struck by two silver arrows while stuck in her first shift. Yelping as a defenseless little honey brown furred pup, she nearly bled out until she had lost consciousness. Her parents frantically dodged the silver arrows trying to reach her but had lost her in the panic of the pack. Luckily, the alpha Toshinori had found a wounded Ochako, naked and reverted back to her human self.

Now at sixteen, she doesn't recall much about that horrendous day. Only that the silver arrows had lodged themselves into her spine and outer thigh. Being extremely lucky that the sharp silver tips impaled into her body hadn't reached deeper into her spinal cord or her femoral artery. Their, at the time, recently appointed alpha Toshinori had led her parents to do a moon pool ritual while the wolf moon was still out. The moon had healed Ochako but turned her once honey brown fur a rare silvery white.

Ochako was sought out for that very reason. Teenage and adult alphas and betas wanting to claim her just so they could knot her and turn her into a submissive trophy wife. Wolves living in rural Japan, out in the countryside faced a bit more danger compared to the city wolves. From hunters sure, but mainly from pack laws if unclaimed. Old wolf traditions ran deeper but it was those same traditions that were suffocating her.

She's never even kissed a male on the lips! How was she expected to marry some stranger that was chosen for her and expect to live happily ever after in a role she didn't choose?

She's not ready to be touched, not ready to share a heat, to be claimed by force. If she's going to be claimed, she wants it to be someone of her own choosing. To be knotted by a wolf she gives her heart to, not just her body.

Ochako had grown up with a distaste for higher ranks due to this expectation placed upon her. Her parents did little to go against pack laws but they also weren't about to throw their daughter into the doghouse either. If they had felt that the young man that offered them the best dowry for their daughter wasn't a good match then they would've cancelled all the wedding plans before accepting a single yen.

"You're breathtaking" she hears a soothing voice compliment.

Staring directly into the standing mirror in front of her, being able to see the tall, green-haired male standing right behind her.

"And completely miserable" Ochako deeply sighs, trying so hard to not break in that moment. She was doing this for her parents; to make them happy. She gives him a frown in the reflection of the mirror right as she grabbed hold of a lace poncho to her side.

"You're covering up?" the male, Izuku – her best friend since they were mere pups, asks with a tilt of his head.

"No man is worthy enough to see my scars" she simply tells him as she smooths out the poncho covering up her strapless white tube dress. While her old scars weren't visible at all unless naked, Ochako didn't feel comfortable wasting her time explaining her spine tattoo to someone that didn't matter. Only her parents and Izuku had seen the tattoos. The top of the black inked narcissus – her December birth flower peaked slightly above the back of her dress but not enough to really see it.

Her parents were well aware of her not being fully onboard with getting married to a young alpha. Still being groomed himself in the ways of an alpha. So, they had allowed her to get tattoos for her sixteenth birthday. Getting her birth flower inked all the way down her spine to cover the scar located on her lower back and a smaller tattoo of white roses on her right thigh to cover the other scar.

Being allowed to get tattoos symbolized the first free-choice Ochako made for herself. Possibly the first and last decision she'll ever get to make for herself once she leaves this room. Transitioning from single to married. She'd be permanently wedded and then claimed in private. Wolves mated for life so divorce was out of the question. Claimed partnerships were taken much more seriously if the couple is married.

"I respect your choice" Izuku speaks up, walking closer to Ochako to gently place his hands on her shoulders from behind. He gives her a reassuring squeeze before smoothing out the lace of the poncho again. "Don't live with regrets" he whispers into her ear before giving her a small peck.

He doesn't wait to see or hear her reaction as he walks out.

Ochako's breath hitched at his words.

Chocolate brown eyes widened as her eyelashes furiously fluttered. As if she had just been doused in ice cold water and awakened.

He's right.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Her groom impatiently waited for her at the altar.

Her parents and friends wondering if the nerves were getting to her.

Out of the bunch, Izuku was the only one to lean back in his seat with crossed arms. An amused grin placed on his lips as he quietly studied the several emotions coursing through Ochako's groom's face.

The green-haired male had been previously ranked an omega since birth and had remained as such until recently. The moon goddess herself had blessed him with the rank of alpha when he selflessly placed himself in front of a shifted Ochako. He took a silver bullet for her, right on his left deltoid. The bullet scorched his skin and left him in agonizing pain until his father, Toshinori placed him in the moon pool.

That was the first real time that he had scared Ochako; thinking that she had lost him forever. But he remembers that she had been more enraged by the fact that hunters had dared to disturb their peace once again after not trying since they were young pups. They weren't going to migrate to a new land just because humans felt threatened by them. For the most part, country wolves kept to their own and made peace with the land and people surrounding them.

Izuku mentally counted to himself as he waited for Ochako's mother to quietly excuse herself to go see what her daughter was up to. It only took her less than ten minutes to come back looking a bit startled while clutching onto a small piece of paper.

From his peripheral, he could see her sitting back down next to her husband and whispering. Everyone in the room could easily hone in their hearing and eavesdrop into the conversation but the only thing her parents mouthed were the words, 'she left.'

That didn't go well with the ditched groom. Izuku lowly chuckled by the way the natural born alpha was taking the news. No one needed to tell him what just happened as he stared at Ochako's parents. Her parents hesitated to go up to the altar and break the bad news to him.

Izuku would make sure that no harm would come to his best friend's family, should the alpha decide to take his anger out on them.

Later that night, he received a text message telling him that Ochako was getting ready to board her second train. She was heading down towards Tokyo but would take her time to get to the big city. She told him that she loves him and couldn't thank him enough for his words. They were exactly the wake-up call she needed even though she was terrified.

Izuku texted back that he loves her and only wishes to see her finally happy. Of course, there was a small part of him that worries but Ochako knows how to take care of herself so he knew she'd be just fine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two years later, Ochako had to constantly pinch her arms every time she'd get up from bed just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had always been so quick to please others, especially her parents. Not anymore, that isn't who she is.

She eventually got in contact with her parents about three months after leaving the countryside. Her parents weren't angry at all, in fact they were relieved she had run away from her own wedding. Not long after the cancelled wedding, her so-called groom showed his true colors. He was an inexperienced alpha with no control over his temper. Her parents had feared it would've turned into an abusive relationship that they'd never saw coming.

They'd apologize profusely to their only daughter for their misguided judgment. Ochako reassured them that it wasn't their fault. She wasn't in love with the guy and thanked them for not being mad at her for being disobedient. After they cleared off their chests from a long-awaited conversation, she promised them that she'd keep in contact.

Izuku was the one person she frequently keeps in touch with. He'd give her updates on her parent's well-being and give her small updates on his own alpha training. Toshinori was loosely grooming Izuku for the role of chief alpha of the pack but they all knew their current leader wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Oh, what's this I'm hearing? You, going partying?" she hears Izuku snort over the line as she rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't the one who texted you that last night and I'm not fully awake yet to deal with your teasing" Ochako groans as she sits on the edge of her bed and leans her back to stretch her sides. "Oh, I could tell that wasn't your text" she hears him chuckle before continuing, "I'm just surprised you finally gave Mina the 'ok' to take you to the rave" she hears him reply right as she straightens up again.

If Ochako wasn't working at the small wolf friendly café she found a year ago then she was lounging around her shared apartment with her friend Mina – a delta and city wolf she owed so much to besides Izuku in her life.

Mina had been born an omega but through living a hard life on the streets – she rose above her birth rank and became a delta. All for the sake of her omega boyfriend Eijirou. Both pertaining to the same city pack but having left for their own reasons five years ago.

Ochako remembers the night she first met the young woman with wildly styled cotton pink dyed-hair. Her toffee skin was scribbled with random purple paint marks, covering what her little skimpy club outfit couldn't. Venturing into the late-night diner, the one where Ochako had first starting working at two years ago.

Mina had confidently called out her rank with a wink. The city has quite the hunter to wolf population but no city wolf was so foolish as to say their ranks out loud. Mina wasn't like any of the few wolves the brunette had come across in the city but it was for that reason that both females had instantly clicked.

Over the past two years, Ochako has been sharing a place with Mina. While Mina's boyfriend Eijirou shares an apartment with another friend. One that she's never bothered to ask much on but only found out last night was suddenly moving away. She wasn't really one for clubs and partying like her friends but Mina had convinced Ochako to come out for a farewell party.

Ochako learned that they were sending off some guy named Katsuki. Not knowing anything about him other than he was a city wolf.

"I work too much, I deserve a night out" she replies back as she hears him give her an unconvinced 'uh huh.' "Fine, I'm only going because I'm curious about their friend who's moving away" she huffs on her end as Izuku gives her a curious hum. "This Katsuki guy, right? The elusive city wolf" of course Mina would've filled in Izuku on everything by now.

At this point, she shouldn't be so surprised. "Yeah and before you get any ideas, I'm just –" she gets cut off by the playful male, "trying to see whether or not you're gonna regret never interacting with this guy"

"Are you sure you're not secretly my older brother my parents failed to ever tell me about?" Ochako holds her phone a few inches away from her face to glare at the bright screen, switching Izuku onto speaker.

"Trust me, I would've boasted about coming from the same litter as you. I've always wanted a little sister" Izuku smacks his lips together, making a quick popping sound as if blowing her a kiss.

"It's scary how in sync we are"

"That's how best friends are"

"I just hope he's not an alpha"

"Only one way to find out"

Ochako knows how to handle other betas like herself but every now and then, she'll meet those who are clearly trying to rank up. Deltas and omegas were the easiest to befriend and trust. She's never had a single issue with the lower ranks. But then there was the highest rank – an alpha. All the alphas she's ever met, have, without a doubt, been an asshole in more ways than one.

Her ex-'fiancé' had been an alpha and they've never even gone on a single date!

Then there were the two other experiences she had before her wedding:

An alpha she went on one date with and had rejected for more. Even rejecting him for a kiss. He ended up thrashing her around a wall, leaving her neck and forearms bruised.

Then there was another, the one who took the whole damn cake. An alpha who she really liked and thought would be different. She granted him a third date, appreciating the fact he respected her boundaries of no kissing. But then on their third date, he took her to a secluded part of the woods once coming back from the movie theater and tried to forcefully claim her. Ochako had shifted into wolf form, coming back home shaken and splattered in a mix of dirt and the alpha's blood. She did a number on him but the bastard was lucky to be left alive at the end of the night.

All three experiences with alphas, all a bit older than her had left her completely bitter to the dominating wolf.

Not a single one had shown her a glimmer of humanity in their eyes. They were children of the moon but they were still human. Traditions were instilled on them at a young age so that they wouldn't lose that part of their humanity. The wolf and the moon were their birth rights but that isn't all they are.

As werewolves, they have two entities that reside within them. The wolf and the human but they aren't monsters. And that's all alphas have ever shown her – the monster and not the man.

"You're right" Ochako deeply exhales, "I'll call you once I'm back home"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Later that night, Ochako finds herself meeting up with Mina, Hanta, and Denki.

She's met them a number of times but wasn't close friends with them yet. Mainly sticking to short conversations whenever they'd decide to tag along with Mina and Eijirou to the late-night café Ochako now works at. Part two of the group's partying always finishes the night with warm food in their bellies to sate all the alcohol of the mixed drinks they had before arriving.

Since the night shift was usually slower compared to the day, it allowed her at least twenty minutes with her friends. Refilling coffee and drinks before running off, pretending that she was busy so her boss – Mr. Aizawa, an omega wolf, wouldn't get on her case. Not like he ever does which made it easier.

After brief greetings, the small group wait in the corner before seeing spiky red hair coming their way while raising his arms high into the air. Mina squeals and jumps up with her own arms raised to signal that she sees him coming to fetch them.

Ochako wonders if the club is always this crowded. It reeked of way too many scents that it was starting to mess with her senses. She definitely needed a drink to numb the pulsing in her brain and nostrils.

"There's my two favorite gals!" Eijirou greets with a quick peck on Ochako's cheek and a heartier kiss on Mina's lips. "Ooh, someone's excited tonight!" Mina giggles as she cleans up the smudged neon purple lipstick off Eijirou's lips.

"Hell yeah! Kat's in a really good mood tonight" Eijirou deviously grins as Mina gives him a playful look knowing exactly what that means.

Ochako was too busy spinning her head around the area to get a better whiff of a faint alluring scent in the air. She didn't quite hear the couple in front of her as she wondered what that sweet scent had been. It was hidden amongst all the other putrid smells clogging up her senses but something as sweet as that mysterious scent had momentarily distracted her.

The red-head leans into Ochako when he feels her hand on his forearm, "did you smell that?" she questions as she continues to look around. It smelled smoky, like a burnt warm sugar.

Eijirou gives her a confused look and shakes his head. "I'm not smelling anything new" he shrugs as he slightly turns his head and tilts it towards the bar. Maybe she was catching the scents of the mixed drinks at the bar. "Why don't we all get a drink to get this party started?" he changes topics as the group agrees.

Ochako agrees but still keeps herself opened to the sweet scent. She one-hundred percent knows it wasn't someone's perfume nor drink. And the only wolves in the club was their small group so it couldn't have been another wolf. Could it?

At the bar counter, Eijirou leans over to whistle over to a known bartender. "Vodka?" Mina questions as they're all handed a small shot of the clear liquid. "Tonight's theme seeing as our local grump is moving to Russia" Eijirou laughs as he raises his shot glass waiting for the others to do the same.

Once they did, he clinks his glass against theirs and loudly chants, "za zdarovje!" as he toasts in Russian. Telling them that Katsuki had taught him that. They all down the drink with Ochako being the only one to tense her shoulders and make a face at the strong burning shot. She wasn't much of a drinker and didn't know how her friends could act like they hadn't just consumed paint thinner.

"Damn, we toasted without the guest of honor" Denki speaks up as Hanta slaps an arm over his friend's shoulder, "guess that means round two whenever we find him" he suggests. They fist bump in agreement. "That won't be happening any time soon unless we find him. I kinda… pre-fucked him up" Eijirou dismissively tells them as they both shake their heads at the red-head.

"Yes! Go find him! I wanna introduce Kat to our little 'Chako here!" Mina eagerly swats them away, sending them off on an important mission.

"Yes ma'am!" the three males call out in unison as Mina weaves her fingers with Ochako's and takes her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Ochako bounces on her heels behind Mina, trying not to get swallowed up and lost in the sea of people grinding against each other.

"To win" Mina simply tells her at her normal volume. They had no need to yell in order to raise their voices above the music and noises of people hollering. Their enhanced hearing and vision having its perks as they maneuvered through the dimly lit rave.

Clueless, Ochako just follows in a streak of white glitter and pink neon paint until Mina abruptly stops, deciding on the perfect spot. Mina turns to the brunette and places her arms around Ochako's neck. "Let's dance!" she cheerfully says as Ochako places her hands on Mina's waist and gives her a look. "I thought you meant, 'let's win,' as in find Katsuki first"

Mina laughs while shaking her head. "He's a big boy, he hasn't strayed too far away" she tells the brunette with a sense of knowing where the guest of honor was located but allowing the others to find him first. "I wanna beat whatever crowd's dancing over there" she tilts her head pointing towards a small group surrounding someone dancing with a pair of twins.

Ochako doesn't turn to look when she catches the sweet smoky caramel scent once again in the air. "Don't you smell that?" she asks, now with a slight desperation in her tone. Mina gives her a quizzical look. "I've been here plenty of times and trust me, there hasn't been a new scent in here other than yours"

They begin a slow sway to the beat of the music so they aren't rattled about. Ochako lifted her left arm up taking a quick smell at the bend and coming up with nothing. She knows her own scent; the scent of a beta and knows without a doubt that it's not her doing.

"Y-You're probably right" Ochako dejectedly replies after taking one last whiff of the air and not smelling it again. It was like her mind was playing tricks with her and not in a fun way. She's always been a curious one, which often led to trouble in her experience but this scent… it was something else entirely.

She tried to push her distraction away from her thoughts in order to fully enjoy the night. Once she did, she started to actually have fun. One shot of vodka wasn't going to get her tipsy but the bit of liquid courage running through her veins allowed her to not be so embarrassed about grinding against her roommate.

They danced while in a fit of giggles when they noticed and heard all the compliments around them. "I think I'm starting to see why you love coming here" Ochako tells Mina as she's bent forward in front of her.

Mina playfully slaps her ass dusting off some loose white glitter from Ochako's angel wings. "Oh yeah, they worship me" she teases as Ochako comes up again.

They were about to switch positions into another pose when Ochako halts with a loud gasp.

"What is it?" Mina, slightly worried, asks her.

Ochako's eyes briefly glow amber, wolf instincts coming out as she lifts her chin and deeply inhales the hauntingly sweet scent that's been playing games with her all night.

She doesn't say a word as she turns to face the tall blond standing a few inches away from them. "The scent," she slowly begins, "it's him" she says in an almost-whisper.

Mina looks in the direction Ochako is, eyes widening as she realizes why she couldn't smell what her friend had been smelling all night. Of course, she's grown so accustomed to the unique scent that she hadn't questioned it before.

"Oh shit" Mina lets slip from her lips.

It's Katsuki – staring right at them with a hungry look in his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhuhu. Now we're getting into the good stuff.

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	3. Curious And Curiouser

AN: Thank you so much for being patient with me and for the lovely reviews!

I'm happy to see that there's interest in this fic. I really wanted to get at least one more update on this story before the year ends since I'm trying to finish my other fic: _Just Friends, Right? _(If you're also reading that one, it's gonna be complete very soon!)

Anyways, enough of my ramblings.

Happy reading~ :D

Curious And Curiouser

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fuck!

Katsuki has never been so hypnotized by a fucking scent before.

It's not like he's never known the scent of a beta. Female alpha and betas could be total bitches, but ironically, they weren't as power hungry as deltas and omegas. As an alpha himself, he was more inclined to go after the higher ranks but this scent? He doesn't know what kind of witchcraft was behind it.

It was intoxicatingly sweet. Crisp and warm like a winter breeze unlike his annoyingly baked goods smell. Every wolf was born with a distinct pheromone and while his threw people the fuck off - which worked in his favor more often than not; the one coming off the beta was something else.

While a satisfying scent, it also carried a defensive trait to it. Like telling others, especially males to fuck off.

As if chemically telling him and others of high rank to not even bother.

To any alpha, a young, pretty little beta like her was a thrill.

Alphas thrive on dominance and Katsuki was no different.

He's pretty sure it's more the party drug firing through his synapses, making the alpha in him howl in delight of a new challenge. He's getting ready to move, dammit! He has no time to humor this new curiosity.

But that still doesn't stop his body from reacting. From his piercing ruby red eyes gazing up and down her curvy body. From his lips curling into a predatory smirk. From the way his muscles tense and straighten up, showing his full height and defined body. Alerted by the silent challenge this beta was giving off. He was absolutely starving and already picturing the many ways he'd have her wrapped around his finger.

Katsuki snaps out of it the second he hears Mina's shrill voice amongst the crowd calling him.

_Tch._

"Hey, Kat! Over here!" Mina bounces on her heels, causing some loose glitter to fall off her body and onto the dance floor.

"I can fuckin' hear you just fine without your banshee screeching!" the blond grumbles, nearing the two females while ignoring the one making his senses go wild.

"Just making sure whatever Eiji gave you hasn't turned you into a total dumbass" Mina teases with a wink and playfully sticking out her tongue at him.

Katsuki quickly flips her off as his friend continues and introduces the brunette at her side. "This hot piece of ass over here is my roommate Ochako! Appreciate the fact she came partying tonight with us to say sayonara to your grumpy ass!"

Ochako was about to protest the way she had been introduced but wasn't in the least bit surprised by it. It was Mina after all.

Before either of them could see it coming, someone well-over shitfaced had roughly bumped into Ochako from behind causing her to stumble forward onto Katsuki's chest.

"Whoa!" Ochako tried to steady herself as Katsuki subconsciously softened the collision by holding onto her forearms.

Suddenly, he's sober as fuck.

Katsuki felt a surge of electricity course through his veins the second he touched Ochako. He felt it so strongly within him that it took everything in his power to not have his eyes glow. Unlike the other ranks where their glow corresponds to their natural eye color - all alphas have a red glow. He just so happens to be a rare case where his natural eye color was already a ruby red but when they glowed, it was just as intense as molten lava.

Varying glows in the other ranks sometimes made it difficult to truly feel out what a wolf's rank is but there was never any doubt when in the presence of a true alpha.

Katsuki's kept his secret for two years and wasn't about to let it get compromised now.

"I've got ya" his deep, pleasantly raspy voice says.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ochako involuntarily shudders, feeling her muscles begin to relax when she inhaled him in deeply. She suddenly felt like she was back home in the countryside, helping out Gran-Gran Chiyo at her small bakery when the elderly woman wasn't nursing all her 'children's' wounds as the makeshift nurse of their pack.

She couldn't help the way her eyes briefly glowed amber in Katsuki's presence. His scent was… odd. It was like a strong spiced caramel but she couldn't quite make out his rank.

Scents and ranks were two things she was always wary of because they didn't always match a person by face alone. Furiously, she blinks to refocus and quickly thanks him for catching her.

Pulling herself together, she shudders one last time at their close proximity, distancing it once again. "I don't mean to be rude but what's…"

"My rank?" he finishes her question with a smirk.

She nods feeling a bit flustered for asking. It wasn't a personal question by any means and should've been something obvious by instinct alone but his pheromones were giving her crazy mixed signals. It also probably didn't help that he had taken something earlier in the night, courtesy of his best friend Eijirou.

"Omega" he easily lies through his teeth, after having chanted the rank into existence mentally for two years. It came out natural with no qualms of any wolf detecting how untrue his statement was.

Ochako hums, something about now knowing his rank making her feel a different way. She drops her defenses a bit more. She knew that as one of Mina and Eijirou's friend that Katsuki could be trusted but her predisposed traumas about alphas were still heavily ingrained into her.

She mentally notes to curse out Izuku later on when she gets the chance to call him because he could read her like a damn book. She's barely said a word to Katsuki and was already regretting not having talked to him ever in these past two years.

His wild ashen blond hair that caught the different colors of the strobe lights, his wandering eyes that held their attention on solely her, and that tall, chiseled physique with ridges of muscles she didn't even know existed - covered in neon marking.

He was hot.

And in a moment of spontaneity she allows her eyes to drink in all that he has to offer. Her own chocolate brown eyes travel from the top of his head to his face where he momentarily held their gaze before she dodges away and studies the anatomy of his body. Looking as his black jeans rest low on his hips, getting a good view of the sharp 'v' shape of his pelvis as the lines disappeared into dangerous territory. The buckle of his belt catching the lights reflections and bringing her back to reality.

She hadn't realized she gulped when her throat dried up. Glad that she didn't drool on herself with the way her mind was beginning to undress him. "N-Nice" she lamely replies back to his response.

"I'm surprised Pinky here knows a beta" Katsuki says with mischief held in his eyes. His nickname for Mina referring to her bright pink hair. He absolutely loves to fuck with the party girl. Having grown close as friends with Mina due to Eijirou introducing him to the small group of wolves he can call his friends.

Mina overhears and surprises Ochako by slinging a glittery toffee toned arm over her shoulder. "And the only! 'Chako here is the best and cutest beta!" she coos planting a fast peck to the brunette's cheek.

Ochako's naturally rosy cheeks grow a shade darker at the compliment. "I'm nothing special" she modestly says while bashfully shaking her head.

Katsuki could definitely agree with Mina's comment.

Ochako is indeed cute but what made him mildly curious on her was her beta rank.

Most betas held a gleam in their eyes of an ulterior motive. Wanting to rank up by fucking an alpha in hopes of being knotted and giving birth to a strong pup or going through the grueling trials themselves to gain the title through bloodshed and honor.

But the meek beta before him held no such gaze. She seemed to relax when he lied and said he was an omega. Her curves, round face, and short stature made her seem docile. Sickeningly sweet but with a hidden bravado - one he wasn't sure how far it extends but finding himself wanting an answer to that very question.

Katsuki stared at her with a hunger like no other.

He was no longer entirely sure what percentage was his own will and which was the quickly depleting party drugs in his system.

"Hey, why don't we all get outta here? We could go grab something to eat!" Mina speaks up suggesting they move the festivities to a quieter place. She was starting to get annoyed with all the random plastered people bumping into her as they idly stood there on the dance floor.

"Sure," Katsuki answers as he licks his lips and keeps his focus on Ochako, "I'm starving"

Ochako's heart flutters at the connotation as she closes her eyes for a second to stop them from reacting. What was up with her? She's never had her eyes shift so much on her.

The glow was caused by a multitude of reasons. To show dominance, if injured by silver, and sexual arousal to name a few.

"Alright!" Mina excitedly claps, "I'll go round up the others!" she winks at them both before weaving herself back into the sea of people to go find their group.

Ochako and Katsuki stayed back in order to not get lost in the crowd but also because they were preoccupied in a staring contest.

Katsuki transfixed on her racing pulse bouncing against her throat. Her heartbeat sounded like tribal drums ringing in his ears.

Ochako with the way his tongue slowly swept over his bottom lip before his teeth torturously scraped against the flesh and a low growl reverberated within his throat.

She subconsciously took a step forward being called by her primal urges wanting to be closer to him.

"You're…" she doesn't register her lips moving, "leaving Japan?" Ochako shudders again when she closes the gap between them. Bodies so close but not touching at all.

She could feel his warmth as she stops fighting her glowing eyes and lets them show her obvious interest and curiosity about him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki involuntarily shudders himself as he briefly closes his eyes to stop his own eyes from giving him away with their glow. He doesn't have time to play these games.

He wasn't about to do something as stupid as fancy his curiosity when he's getting ready to leave the country. He was literally planning on leaving the very next day no matter how hungover he may feel in the morning.

"Y-Yeah…" he sharply gasps finding it challenging to be near her and her captivating scent.

What the fuck was it with this beta?

He's never had a problem brushing people off, especially women that were naturally attracted to him.

Ochako doesn't realize the way she purrs in disappointment. "That's a shame" she honestly tells him in a moment of clarity. Thinking that they could've been great friends if only they had time.

Katsuki grits his teeth, opening his eyes and stares at her as if he's trying to decipher her.

She wasn't doing anything remotely eye-catching to show him that she wants him. Other than her golden eyes but he was accustomed to triggering that in women.

All she was guilty of is standing close to him. Extremely close that if he even moved an arm, he'd be brushing up against her. It also didn't help that a couple whooping and hollering had bumped into him causing him to fall into her this time.

"Shit! Sorry!" he quickly apologizes right as he was about to remove his heavier weight off of her but was stopped with her sinful, "Ah!"

Katsuki's hands gripped around her exposed shoulders, feeling a slight jolt shock him. He quickly looks down to allow his eyes to glow a vicious red before blinking them off. He was trying to keep his cool but Ochako was messing with his senses.

"D-Don't w-worry about it" Ochako tells him as he regains his balance and moves a few paces far away from her.

Their awkward conversation gets interrupted when Mina comes back with their entire group of party goers ready to leave the club.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the diner, Katsuki was now wearing a simple white shirt with a few burned off tattered holes decorating the bottom hem. He made sure that he's seated as far away from Ochako as humanly possible.

They were all huddled up in a circular booth.

He was seated at the end with Ochako sitting next to Mina in the middle. Eijirou and Denki were at least blocking his view of her with Hanta sitting next to him.

By now, they ordered a round of milkshakes and burgers waiting for their main food to arrive.

"Man, I still can't believe your grumpy ass is leaving us so soon" Denki comments as he twirls his straw covered in thick milkshake batter.

"Phsst, not like you losers will notice that I'm gone" Katsuki passively says.

A moment of silence goes by before they all, except Ochako, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Not notice that you'll be gone?" Hanta questions as he quirks a dark eyebrow at the blond.

"Yeah, your voice sonic booms itself everywhere. We hear you before we even see you enter a room!" Eijirou adds with an amused chuckle.

Katsuki unwraps half of his straw to suck into it and make the rest of the paper shoot off swatting at the red-head's hand.

"Fuck you guys!" Katsuki smirks, amused himself and unable to deny that what they're saying is true. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss their banter.

Their food arrives and they all begin eating while the guys converse with stuffed mouths. At some point Mina had to roughly pat Eijirou's back from choking.

Denki and Hanta team up to share their one collected brain cell and say something stupid that causes Katsuki to lowly growl and throw a handful of fries their way.

They'd just laugh and scoop up the fries evenly dividing it between them.

As their meal went on, Katsuki noticed that Ochako had barely taken any nibbles of her burger. Her strawberry milkshake practically untouched and her fries were drowning in a sea of ketchup.

She looked lost in thought with her scrunched up expression.

He couldn't blame her for not really being a part of their conversations. She only join in little hushed small talks with Mina next to her.

Ochako was practically a stranger to him and one that had affected him so wildly earlier in the night.

Later, he'd need to further investigate and ask Eijirou about her but what does he care? The information would be useless to him after this night. He was going to entertain his friends for a bit longer and then call it a night.

In the early morning he'd make sure he packed all his essentials into a simple backpack he can easily carry and then leave Eijirou a note thanking him for these past two years.

Part of him hated that things were so complicated in his life. Always careful of his scent and rank, always paranoid of his surroundings, and always so meticulous about everything he does.

Part of him hated leaving the home he's made for himself with the friends who have turned into a family to him.

Part of him hated that as long as he was being groomed for a role he didn't even want - he'd never have a normal life.

Part of him hated that Ochako would be nothing more than a stranger to him. Which is a new and strange revelation for him to think about.

The high energy night settles itself into a somber lull. Eijirou and Mina pay for the whole group. Ochako seemed slightly bothered by their action with the way she frowned but said nothing.

Katsuki's eyes wandered to look elsewhere but always seemed to find themselves going back to her. Ruby red's piercing into her general direction and committing her to memory.

What the hell was up with this beta? She said she wasn't anything special but he'd like to beg to differ. There was something about her that triggered his inner alpha.

"Well… I guess," Denki slowly begins as his teeth chatter, "this is g-g-goodbye!"

"Just remember to keep in touch whenever you can, yeah?" Hanta evenly says with a quivering smile.

"You make sure you come back to us when it's time, ya hear!" Mina tearfully lectures.

Again, Ochako remains silent but gives him a half-smile.

Eijirou slaps Katsuki's back with a sad chuckle, "don't worry, I'll make sure his stubborn ass doesn't forget about any of us!" he assures the group.

Katsuki rolls his eyes and spreads out his arms with a loud sigh. "I'm only doing this once so get in here you idiots" he gestured for a group hug as they all jump into his embrace.

All with the exception of Ochako who's awkwardly rubbing the side of her arm and looks away from the heartfelt moment, feeling as if she were intruding into something that didn't involve her.

She was a mystery to him.

One that he knew was going to haunt him.

The group lets go of Katsuki with Denki and Hanta being the first to leave saying that they still felt like staying out so they were going to find entertainment elsewhere.

Mina and Ochako were the next to announce their departure as Eijirou kissed Mina on the cheek and told her to be careful out of habit.

Katsuki and Eijirou turn to head into the opposite direction when he stops his friend and tells him to wait a moment. Knowing already that he'd need to explain his actions to Eijirou once they're alone.

This was probably the most idiotic thing he could do before leaving but fuck it.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get a good night's rest if he didn't do this one stupid thing.

"Oi, 'Cheeks! Hold up!" Katsuki calls out, quickly jogging towards the brunette.

Ochako's long side bangs smack her pink cheeks with the speed of how fast she turned around at his deep voice.

She points at herself and questions the new nickname, "'Cheeks?"

"Give me your arm for a sec" he instructs as she gives him a confused look and extends her arm out. He takes out a spare neon orange paint marker from his back pocket and uncaps it with his teeth. He begins writing down large numbers and an area code from her wrist to the bend of her elbow.

Katsuki puts the pen away and leans into her, whispering into her ear, "don't be a fuckin' stranger now"

Ochako shudders at his close proximity and warmth. Werewolves body temperature always ran hotter than a normal human but Katsuki's heat felt like a scorching inferno.

She's not given the chance to properly react as she watches him sprint back to Eijirou's side. Eijirou waving a final goodbye to both women as they leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What was that about?" Mina asks in a sing-song voice as she nudges Ochako's side.

"I… uhh… I honestly don't know" Ochako replies, flustered by the night's events.

She examined the new number on her arm still feeling the tingle of the way he had gently held her arm.

Ochako was also still processing the way her body reacted to Katsuki earlier at the club and the way her eyes wouldn't stop glowing whenever he was near. He didn't do anything out of bounds and didn't even flirt with her in any obvious way!

The fact that he's an omega made her feel a bit better about how things went. But wow, she's never had an omega make her feel like how he had made her feel tonight.

It was a foreign feeling and the fact that he clearly wanted to keep in touch despite leaving was crazy.

She knew that the number scribbled in neon orange on her skin would be dangerous to indulge in.

He's a stranger, one that could be trusted but a stranger no less.

His aura was strong, that much was given.

But… was he really an omega? No omega had ever given her such mixed signals before.

She desperately needed sleep to better regroup her energy into figuring this out and also because she knew it was way too late to call Izuku now. He was most likely asleep by now, not realizing herself just how late their festivities ran.

Ochako and Mina walked down a dark alley, all the shops around them being closed in the area. They could sense faint traces of city wolves lurking about but none would mess with them tonight if they were smart. Especially a country beta who's accompanied by a city delta. They made an unlikely pair and those were exactly the type of pairs that lone wolves absolutely refused to mess with unless they were cocky enough to.

"Hey, Mina?"

"Yes, Love?"

"How do you know Katsuki?"

"Oof. Now there's a long story"

"Well, we do have a couple of blocks before getting home"

Mina laughs and slings an arm around Ochako as she squeezes her closer to her.

"You've got a point there!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

There's obvious attraction and interest between these two~

Reminder: this is a slooooow burn and it's gonna burn goooood.

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


End file.
